Naruto el anormal que quiere ser normal
by Ezel The Platinum
Summary: Despues de la guerra naruto va a otro mundo para tratar de vivir una vida normal. ¿ pero como todos saben Naruto y la normalidad no se mezclan sera capaz de vivir una vida normal rodeado de tanta anormalidad.
1. Chapter 1

Las primeras reuniones

"Hakoniwa Academia es?" un joven de pelo rubio con rayas rojas preguntó mirando a las puertas de su nueva escuela. "Más grande de lo que pensé que sería." Murmuró mirando el folleto en sus manos. El joven tenía llamativo cabello rubio con puntas rojas que lo hace lucir como si fuera un delincuente o un extranjero dependiendo de a quién le preguntes. Llevaba un uniforme escolar blanco a juego con los pantalones azules con guantes negros sin dedos que llevaba su bolsa sobre su hombro. Tenia heterocromia su ojo derecho era azul como el cristal y el izquierdo era verde agua sus ojos recorrieron la zona "Nadie me ataca ... bueno", murmuró mientras se frotaba la frente. El joven también tenía tres líneas impares en cada una de sus marcas de nacimiento mejillas. "Por fin puedo vivir una vida normal." Murmuró para sí mismo mientras se golpeó la cara un poco. "Vamos Naruto usted puede hacer esto."

Haciendo su camino hacia el auditorio Naruto tomó su tiempo para apreciar la vista de la escuela tenía que ofrecer como los árboles de Sakura estaban en plena floración en este momento en el tiempo. "Yup verdaderamente una escuela normal!" Naruto aplaudió a sí mismo.

"¿Le parece MUNDO simplemente promedio?" El presidente del cuerpo estudiantil pidió a la audiencia con una voz en auge. Naruto transferido después de las elecciones, pero según los rumores que había oído que había sido elegido con la aprobación del noventa y ocho por ciento de los estudiantes. "¿EL FUTURO aburrir?" ella continuó sin esperar a que los estudiantes respondan a ella. "Creo que su nombre era algo así como ..." Naruto pensó mientras escuchaba el discurso "¿Está usted sólo pasar de todo?" 'Kurokami Medaka ... ¿eh?

"Relax ..." Medaka comenzó cuando ella sonrió "Incluso entonces VIDA ES DRAMA!" Ella continuó a explicar su idea para el buzón de sugerencias causando Naruto para sudar la gota.

"Esto en cuanto a la normalidad." Murmuró un mal presentimiento en su estómago. "Veinticuatro tres horas ciento sesenta y cinco días al año que van a ayudar a alguien en necesidad? Naruto se preguntó como Medaka despidió la asamblea. La elección de ignorar el sentimiento de miedo en su interior edificio Naruto tranquilamente se dirigió a su clase, de primera clase de un año. "Aquí vamos". Murmuró entrar en la habitación.

Era tan mucho más normal de lo que esperaba después de haber visto los alrededores mezclados con el presidente loco. "Eh ... bueno." Naruto murmuró mientras se abría camino hacia un asiento vacío y se sentó. Echando un vistazo a su izquierda vio un muchacho con el pelo rubio ligeramente pálida durmiendo en su escritorio. Haciendo caso omiso de los rumores de sus compañeros de clase todos los que participaron el primer año el presidente Naruto miró a su alrededor a ver si había algo raro, su inquietud de antes de empezar a molestarlo de nuevo.

"Sin embargo se mire lo que tiene que estar impresionado que podía tirar un farol así delante de todo el colegio." Una pequeña niña de cabello rosa declaró con una voz cantarina mientras se acercaba a los jóvenes durmiendo captar la atención de Naruto. "Supongo que se podría decir que está acostumbrada a estar de pie en frente de la gente." La niña continuó haciendo que el muchacho levantó la cabeza con enojo.

"No es como que está acostumbrada a estar de pie delante de la gente, es más como que está acostumbrada a estar de pie sobre ellos!" , declaró en un tono molesto. Naruto levantó una ceja en confusión. 'La conoce? , se preguntó mientras la chica continuó.

"Supongo que se podría decir que, de lo contrario no se habría convertido en presidente de la escuela en su primer año la niña menor admitió con una sonrisa.

"Tch ... esta chica está ocultando algo." Naruto murmuró ya decidir que la chica de pelo rosa era un intrigante.

"Usted dice algo bigotes?" dijo la muchacha preguntó volviéndose hacia él. "Creo que he oído algo desagradable que sale de tu boca este momento." Continuó entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

"No dije nada del traje corto de clasificación." Naruto respondió a sabiendas de que acaba de decir algo grosero.

"Ah! Acabas de decir algo grosero!" le gritó en forma de vapor se vierte por las orejas. El muchacho se echó a reír al ver su interacción cuando se presentó a Naruto

"Estoy Hitoyoshi Zenkichi, y ella es Shiranui Hansode." Se presentó a sí mismo y la niña actualmente echando humo a Naruto quien sonrió.

"Soy Naruto Senju un placer conocerte." Saludó a estrechar la mano de Zenkichi. "Sobre el presidente de la escuela ..." se interrumpió como Shiranui comenzó a hablar.

"Todo es cierto, que recibió el 98% de los votos estudiantiles ..." Naruto hizo caso omiso del resto de despotricar de Shiranui por la perfección de Kurokami Medaka.

"Casi como un monstruo no es cierto?" Naruto preguntó apoyando la barbilla en la palma de su mano.

Zenkichi sólo asintió con la cabeza.

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?" Shiranui dirigió una pregunta a Zenkichi. "El hecho de que la pequeña princesa fue elegido significa que por supuesto que va a formar parte del consejo estudiantil ¿verdad?" -preguntó haciendo Zenkichi para bajar un poco la cabeza.

"Como si! Murmuró enfadado" Como si pudiera admitir que se confundan por ella nunca más! ", Declaró a pesar de que luego murmuró" A pesar de que me ha estado molestando a unirme. "Softly haciendo más difícil para Naruto para escucharlo.

"Amigo de la infancia?" Naruto le pidió ver la reacción de Zenkichi. El chico asintió con la cabeza que causa Naruto para sonreír. "Oh, no te preocupes, no te costará desigual ... probablemente."

"No estás ayudando Naruto ..." Zenkichi murmuró con voz cansada haciendo que el rubio a reír. Zenkichi repente se levantó y señaló a las dos personas a las que se podría llamar un amigo "Estoy decidida! Definitivamente no se unirá al consejo de estudiantes!" Naruto sudor cayó mientras miraba detrás Zenkichi ver nada menos que el presidente del cuerpo estudiantil ella imitando los movimientos de Zenkichi.

"¿Seguro que quiere decir eso?" Naruto preguntó tranquilamente mientras mira Zenkichi en el ojo. Cuando Zenkichi asintió Naruto palmeó la cara.

Zenkichi estalló en un sudor frío cuando sintió una mano drásticas contra su cráneo "Oh, no debería ser tan rebelde en sus arrebatos Zenkichi." Kurokami Medaka tenía los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa mientras casualmente pasó una Zenkichi gritando detrás de ella fuera de la habitación.

"Está tan azotado". Naruto murmuró haber visto casos similares entre las distintas parejas. "Se han comprometido o algo así?" sólo pidió a notar que Shiranui había desaparecido. "¿Eh?" -preguntó signos de interrogación que aparecen sobre su cabeza.

"Eh, donde hizo Hitoyoshi-kun ir?" el representante de la clase preguntó mirando a su alrededor. "Asimismo, si es Shiranui-san?"

Naruto suspiró "Shiranui desapareció y quedó Zenkichi arrastrado por el presidente del cuerpo estudiantil." Informó el representante.

"Bueno, parecía como Hitoyoshi-kun ayudó con su campaña, pero en serio lo que es su relación?"

"Eh ... amigos de infancia o algo así." Naruto respondió fácilmente con un encogimiento de hombros. Una vez que la clase había terminado Naruto decidió ir a buscar alrededor de la escuela antes de ir a su trabajo a tiempo parcial. "Oh, es que un dojo?" -le preguntó en voz alta al ver un edificio de aspecto grande y tradicional. Hizo que caminar más sólo para notar dos figuras que entran en el edificio. "¿No era que Zenkichi?" se preguntó cogiendo el ritmo.

Haciendo su camino a la ventana más cercana se asomó al igual que los dos entraron en el edificio. "Oh ... grupo de delincuentes tal vez alguien preguntó por el consejo estudiantil de la manera de sacarlos." Naruto podría ser muy observador.

"Mm ¿Quién diablos es usted?" El líder delincuente pidió ver a Medaka y Zenkichi caminar pulg

Medaka sostiene un abanico de papel en la mano sonrió "Primer año de tercera clase Kurokami Medaka jefe del consejo estudiantil ... estoy actuando como el consejo estudiantil ... como una respuesta a una solicitud en el buzón de sugerencias." Naruto sudor cayó al ver que Medaka se había vestido para la ocasión. "Esta chica es increíble."

El líder sonrió maliciosamente mientras tomaba un bokken y se levantó apuntando la punta en Medaka. "Ah, he oído hablar de ti ... el presidente chica que se volvió loco con el poder ¿no?" -preguntó riendo. "Estoy sorprendido de ver que te gustaría traerse hasta aquí. Es posible que haya conseguido el 98% de los votos o algo, pero debo decirte ... Tengo otro 2%!"

Naruto hizo una expresión impasible aunque nadie podía verlo. "Eso no es algo que presumir." Murmuró suavemente para sí mismo.

"Así que tú eres el líder tercer año Moji". Medaka declaró con una sonrisa valiente "Kendo eh que me lleva de vuelta ... Hice mi mano en ella un poco hace unos años." Naruto miró a Zenkichi quien puso los ojos.

Volviéndose hacia Medaka Naruto parpadeó sorprendido "Eh ... ¿cuándo le desarma?" , se preguntó después de haber perdido el intercambio. Por el aspecto de las cosas Moji como tan sorprendido.

"Parece que este bokutou ha sido bien cuidado." Medaka declaró la inspección de la espada de madera. "El acabado de ébano es bastante completo."

"Bare-mano desarmar ... Supongo que es el kendo ... aunque no es algo que alguien que acaba", trató de "podría hacer". Naruto murmuró rascándose la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Moji gruñó mientras gritaba "Guys la rodean!" sus subordinados asintieron y tomaron su bokken y rodeado Zenkichi y Medaka.

"Vestimenta inapropiada, pelo teñido y accesorios ...", afirmó contar con todas las reglas rotas que estaba viendo. "Un desfile verdadero de los infractores." Le entregó el bokken que había llevado a Zenkichi "No es que realmente puedo hablar." Ella admitió.

"Es cierto ..." Zenkichi murmuró mirando a Medaka mientras sus activos se recuperaron dentro de sus confines

Naruto miró con interés, Medaka repente corrió hacia adelante y desarmado de cada uno de los matones que dan la ilusión de que había aparecido frente a cada uno de ellos al mismo tiempo. "Bastante rápido para un civil." Admitió impresionado.

"Estos cigarrillos son una cosa que definitivamente debe cambiar sin embargo." Anunció que revela que ella había tomado todos los paquetes de los delincuentes habían estado fumando. "Estas cosas pueden causar todo tipo de problemas de salud. Piensa en esto como bueno para los seres futuros."

A punto de enloquecer a los delincuentes todos comprobaron sus bolsillos darse cuenta de que ella había tomado sus cigarrillos "¿Qué fue eso una técnica ninja?" uno de ellos gritó de miedo.

Zenkichi suspiró "No fue ninjutsu todavía era Kendo, fue el paso hacia adelante y luego retirarse movimiento usado en Kendo, aunque en ese nivel, hay poca diferencia entre él y una técnica de replicación."

"Parece que usted ha hecho un lío de cosas aquí." Ella comenzó a mirar alrededor con un suspiro. El haber ensuciado una de las grandes instalaciones de esta escuela en este sentido estoy casi impresionado. "Se cubrió el rostro con el abanico, y suspiró otra vez.

"¿Qué pasa con la conferencia?" uno de los delincuentes gritó con enfado. "Esto no tiene nada que ver con que el presidente!" otro gritó "No creo que tan bien de ti mismo!" otro acabado, ya que todos la miraron.

Mirando a su alrededor desde detrás de su abanico Medaka suspiró "¡Qué pena ..." murmuró impresionante a los delincuentes en el silencio. "Todos ustedes fueron, sin duda, los miembros del club de Kendo leales vez apasionados ... Sólo puedo suponer que hay alguna razón, una gran tragedia, que tiene que llevar a desviarse tan lejos del camino." Todo el mundo casi se cayó de bruces.

Naruto miró a los delincuentes y podía adivinar lo que estaban pensando. "Bueno ... si no tengo nada." Murmuró ver los eventos que se desarrollan ante él.

"Estabas tirado a un lado por sus padres?" Medaka pidió ir a una muy extraña pose. "¿Cumplió conocer a un maestro que pudiera guiarlo?" Ella siguió continuando su presentación "¿Le ha traicionado por uno de los tuyos?" ya que tenía su derecho abalanzándose hacia delante mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás para enfrentar aún los delincuentes.

"Ah, puedo ver sus tetas." Naruto murmuró impasible.

"No te preocupes más! Yo te ayudaré nacer de nuevo!" declaró sorprendiendo a los delincuentes "Voy a hacer lo imposible para que usted se distraiga con otra que el camino de la espada nada! voy a enderezar hacia fuera! Voy a corregir los errores! voy a mejorarle, reconstruir ti!"

Los delincuentes estaban buscando cada vez menos a gusto, ya que se dieron cuenta de lo que acaba de Medaka iba a hacer con ellos. "No voy a ver sus pensamientos extraviados otra vez ... voy a dejarlo incapaz de llorar o reír." De repente, su actitud cambió, aunque mantuvo su extraña actitud "EMPEZAMOS CON LOS MOVIMIENTOS BÁSICOS DE UN MIL VECES!" ella gritó, "¿Ustedes no cree que va a ser capaz de caminar a casa hoy!"

Naruto miró con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras los delincuentes gritaron cuando se vieron obligados a seguir una formación de Medaka del infierno.

Naruto silbaba una melodía alegre cuando salía de la escuela "Bueno, eso fue interesante" murmuró poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza. "De todas formas ahora para ir a trabajar."

"Me alegra que hayas encontrado mis métodos entretenidos primer año Senju." Naruto se quedó inmóvil mientras miraba por encima del hombro. Como temía era Medaka y fue incluso imitando su pose.

"Presidente". Saludó mientras continuaba su camino esperando que se quedan en eso. "Sigan con el buen trabajo." Él gritó mientras se alejaba. Hizo una pausa después de dar unos pasos y miró por encima del hombro Medaka era exactamente la misma distancia de la suya como cuando ella había llamado a él hace un segundo. Encogiéndose de hombros Naruto siguió su camino cinco minutos después, miró por encima del hombro y suspiró "¿Por qué me sigues?"

Medaka sólo se cubrió el rostro con el abanico. "¿Por qué para saber por qué nos estaba viendo en la sala de Kendo por supuesto." Ella respondió simplemente.

"Siguiendo mi?" -preguntó rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza, confundido antes de comprobar su reloj. "Mira tengo que ir Voy a hablar con algun otro día." Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr. Echando un vistazo por encima del hombro se asustó "PARADA QUE ME SIGUE!" -rugió mientras se atornilla. Mirando por encima del hombro ... "ella sigue siendo ME FOLLIWING!" Finalmente llegaron a una pequeña tienda de Ramen agradable donde Naruto se dejó caer de rodillas me siguió todo el camino a mi trabajo a tiempo parcial ... ", murmuró con desaliento.

"Oi Naruto llegas tarde!" un anciano gritó tan pronto como vio a la rubia. "Saca tu culo de aquí y empezar a cocinar!"

"Sí, señor!" Naruto gritó corriendo hacia la cocina donde guardaba sus cosas.

"Bueno Jou-chan, ¿qué será?" -preguntó el hombre viendo Medaka estaba sentado en un taburete.

Medaka cerró los ojos en el pensamiento "hm ... al Curry Ramen suena interesante, así que lo intentaré." Señaló.

"Oi Naruto uno Curry Ramen a tu novia!" El anciano gritó como Naruto salió de detrás del mostrador.

"Ella no es mi novia, jefe, ella es la presidente del consejo estudiantil de Hakoniwa Academia." Naruto explica como empezó a cocinar el fin de Medaka. "Picante o suave presidente señorita?" -preguntó asegurándose que hizo a la orden.

Medaka sonrió en el pensamiento "Voy a tratar el picante de hoy." Ella declaró. Naruto asintió y sacó la masa utilizada para hacer fideos. "Oh, lo haces desde el principio?" -preguntó impresionado.

Naruto miró fijamente a su "no hace todo el mundo?" -preguntó con confusión. Habiendo crecido comiendo Ichiraku Ramen que nunca había conocido Tiendas Ramen para utilizar el material instantáneo o lotes pre-hechos.

Medaka no hizo ningún comentario mientras lo veía de manera fluida cocinar su comida. El nivel de intensidad que muestra la sorprendió en un primer momento antes de sonreír. A los quince minutos la comida estaba preparada, ya que puso su orden delante de ella. "Aquí tienes una picante Curry Ramen".

Medaka juntó las manos "Itadakimasu." Y empezó a comer su comida. "Es bueno", afirmó alegremente mientras empezaba a sorber por sus fideos.

Naruto rió al verla comer "alegra que te guste Te Presidente." Él declaró alegremente antes de asistir a otros clientes junto al anciano. Como Medaka comió ella casualmente vio como Naruto interactuaba con los demás clientes. Llamadas a través de la dirección del establecimiento decidió aprender un poco más.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha trabajado Senju aquí?" -preguntó señalando a Naruto ho fue la entrega de un pedido a una mesa con dos chicas.

"¿Te refieres a Naruto?" el anciano se rió "Él sólo comenzó hace un par de semanas, pero nunca he visto a alguien tan joven hacer Ramen desde cero." El anciano suspiró mientras observaba a las dos chicas coquetean con su trabajador. "Un día simplemente entró y pidió trabajo. Le dije que me mostrara que podía cocinar y él me hizo un plato de miso ramen allí era tan bueno que no me molesté en preguntar cualquier otra cosa."

"Ya veo." Medaka murmuró "¿Sabes dónde vive, su pasado aún?" preguntó ella tratando de aprender lo más que pudiera sobre el adolescente rubia.

El hombre se rascó la cabeza "Bueno, yo sé que él vive en un apartamento en algún lugar de la ciudad, pero eso es todo. Él no habla de sí mismo todo lo que mucho." El propietario admitió después de un momento de pausa.

"Ya veo ... gracias por la comida." Medaka dijo mientras colocaba el dinero sobre el mostrador "Voy a ir ahora." Y dicho esto salió de la base hacia su propia casa el envío de Naruto una última mirada antes de doblar la esquina.

Al día siguiente

"Senju Naruto, unirse al consejo de estudiantes!" Medaka ordenó mientras señalaba a un Naruto que parece soñoliento en la entrada de la escuela.

Naruto la miró fijamente por un momento antes de responder "No puede ser." Y continuó hacia su clase. Medaka bajó el brazo mientras le pasaba. Azotar alrededor de ella le hizo dar una conferencia sobre su actitud, pero Naruto simplemente la interrumpió. "No tengo tiempo para unirse a los grupos de la escuela." Y continuó su camino.

Cuando Naruto despertó en su salón de clases se dio cuenta de que Zenkichi tenía algunas vendas en su rostro como Shiranui comió un poco de comida. "Usted sabe ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que usted es un idiota?" -preguntó casualmente relleno de su cara. "Sólo tú pareces ser arrastrado alrededor del presidente de la escuela a pesar de que usted no está en el consejo estudiantil."

Zenkichi frunció el ceño mientras miraba a un lado. "Cállate". Murmuró enojado señalando a Naruto quien saludó en señal de saludo. "Siempre ha sido así desde que éramos niños ... Es casi como si ella no consigue que ella es mejor que los demás en las cosas ... y como resultado se pone en el esfuerzo para hacer que los que la rodean como bueno en cosas como ella. " Zenkichi explicó encogiéndose de hombros el hombro.

Naruto rió "Well sus corazones en el lugar correcto a pesar de que parece un poco de aire dirigido en ese sentido." Y añadió sus propios pensamientos.

Zenkichi rió un poco "Creo que, por ejemplo en la escuela secundaria después de recibir los resultados de los exámenes de prueba nacionales que en realidad decidió impartir las clases de repaso durante las vacaciones de verano Lo que terminó la enseñanza ... era como escribir '1 'y'. 7 'de una manera que no induzca a confusión a los examinadores y la forma de llenar las hojas de opción. Todo lo que enseñaba era para ayudar a evitar malentendidos cuando las pruebas están marcados ". Zenkichi explicó revivir cansado recuerdos de la infancia. "En lo que se refiere a Medaka gente no comete errores en las pruebas simplemente no llenar las hojas de manera adecuada ... Ella presume desde el principio que todo el mundo podía conseguir la máxima puntuación." Se detuvo al ver que Naruto estaba escuchando con interés "Eso fue porque era siempre el caso por sí misma." Zenkichi suspiró Naruto causando a reír. "Por lo tanto no creo que ella nunca realmente entender los sentimientos de aquellos que intentan pero no tienen éxito y lo deprimente que puede ser."

Naruto rió nerviosamente "Tal vez ... pero es bueno mantener una actitud positiva." Señaló "A pesar de basarse en lo que acaba de decirnos que no creo que lo que ha hecho con esa petición de ella todavía." Naruto admitió causando Zenkichi para hacer una pausa a mediados bocado. Se dio cuenta de la clase representativa Hyuga ... una cosa u otra. Murmurando entre dientes, sino que también parecía Zenkichi oyó. "Deberías consultar con ella sobre lo que planea hacer a continuación." Naruto sugirió

Zenkichi parecía reflexionar sobre ello antes de partir hacia el dojo. "¿A dónde vas bigotes?" Shiranui pidió ver a Naruto salir también.

Sonriendo mientras miraba por encima del hombro de Naruto se encogió de hombros "Out ..." respondió honestamente antes de seguir después de Zenkichi, interesado en cómo Medaka manejaría las cosas. "Probablemente no debería hacerlo, ya que probablemente me dará cuenta, pero tengo curiosidad." Murmuró para sí mismo mientras encuentra su lugar en la misma ventana. "Oh wow, realmente limpio ahora." Él murmuró con asombro.

"Zenkichi llegas tarde" stepping ladró Medaka detrás de él con el atuendo de un ama de casa haciendo Zenkichi se sonrojara. Formación comenzó hace siglos, como un castigo que no esperes a poder ir a casa temprano. "Miró a la esquina había otros utensilios de limpieza se crearon." No eres el único, parece que nadie llegue a tiempo en estos días. "Ella suspiró con fastidio" Voy a tener que gritar a ellos más tarde. "

Naruto se dio la vuelta como Zenkichi comenzó a tratar de convencerla de que sus acciones y se apoyó bien todavía. "Murmuró al notar los ocho terceros años caminando hacia el dojo de artes de Kendo completo.

Moji miró Zenkichi "Podemos estar de baja vidas, pero no confundirnos para los cobardes." Dijo mirando por encima del hombro. "Como si ser molido a golpes nos hará dar este lugar! Te diré ahora, si usted cree que puede reformar nosotros sólo probamos!"

Medaka sonrió mientras se quitaba el traje de ama de casa "Bien, entonces voy a tomar en los problemas de nadie, por supuesto, yo también voy a tomar el reto de cualquiera." Medaka sonrió "Vamos a empezar con 10.000 movimientos básicos!"

Moji se sorprendió cuando exclamó: "Se subió diez veces?"

Naruto vio como Zenkichi dejó el dojo en una rabieta "Ahora, ¿dónde vas Zenkichi?" -le preguntó en voz alta. En silencio, siguiendo después Zenkichi Naruto debate sobre si debía o no hacer algo al respecto Hyuga que estaba infiltrando en Zenkichi con un bokken en la mano. "Vamos a ver qué pasa."

Hyuga balanceó el bokken hacia abajo y golpeó Zenkichi en la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Maldita sea". El representante de clase murmuró "No se puede confiar en este consejo estudiantil maldita que hacer nada. Le dije que deshacerse de los bajo-vida ¿no?" murmuró enfadado "¿Quién diablos cultiva hierbas? Malditos idiotas!" escupir en Zenkichi se fue pisoteando.

Naruto miró a su espalda mientras se ponía Zenkichi sobre su hombro y se lo llevó hacia la oficina de la enfermera. En el camino se encontró con Shiranui. "Hey Shiranui podrías decirle al presidente acerca de esto?" hizo un gesto hacia la lesión de Zenkichi. "La enfermera que tenemos un problema aquí!" Naruto gritó mientras colocaba Zenkichi en una cama abierta.

La enfermera de la mujer joven al aire azul que llevaba un traje conservador, salió corriendo de la oficina de al lado "¿Qué pasó?" ella gritó, sorprendido mientras se apresuraba a inspeccionar Zenkichi la trayectoria

"Él fue golpeado en la parte posterior de la cabeza con un bokken." Naruto explicó que la enfermera aplique algún desinfectante "¿Cómo está Sensei?" Naruto preguntó mirando por encima de Zenkichi.

Ella sonrió "Debería estar bien no hubo daño que no sea la piel rota, y por favor me llamo Shibayuki Aoi"

"Entonces Shibayuki-sensei." Naruto sonrió inclinando la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. "Gracias por mirar por encima de mi amigo me voy ahora."

Aoi llama que espere. "¿Tu nombre?" -preguntó con una sonrisa amable.

"Senju Naruto." Naruto contestó con una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación para ir al dojo.

"Hyuga ... Tch no creía que me iba a encontrar otro con un palo en el culo así de mal." Murmuró pensando de nuevo en su primera pelea con Neji. Cuando Naruto llegó se encontró con el representante de la clase de pie sobre las formas ensangrentados de los delincuentes de antes. En el futuro se agarró el bokken antes de las gafas que llevaba representante podían pagarlo. "Eh ... lo que no puedo hacer la versión de Kendo de desarmar a mano desnuda ... una sorpresa." Él gruñó mientras sostenía la espada en su lugar.

Tropezando de nuevo el representante fulminó "Senju por lo que la intención de quedar en el camino, entonces?" -preguntó señalando la punta de la espada en Naruto.

"Ah ... Estoy cabreado que atacaste Zenkichi desde atrás es todo." Naruto respondió mirando al adolescente con gafas.

Agarrando su pelo en la frustración del adolescente gruñó "De cualquier manera que usted debe darme las gracias! Me voy a deshacer de las malas hierbas que habían sido ensuciar esta escuela!" Él gruñó de nuevo "¿Crees que estoy en lo cierto, ¿no?" -gritó con ira.

"Medaka es más bien" un corte de voz desde la puerta. "Zenkichi!" Naruto abrió la boca en movimiento para ayudar Zenkichi que tropezó. "El hombre no debe estar caminando alrededor todavía."

Zenkichi asintió en agradecimiento a Naruto antes de mirar a Hyuga. "Todo Medaka hace está bien, desde que tenía dos años la he visto justicia." Él Pausa limpiar un poco de sangre de la barbilla "Yo soy el único que entiende su mejor ella podría ir en la parte superior,. Puede que no parece tener sentido ... Pero yo soy el único que sabe lo que es justo!" Zenkichi sonrió "Yo no podría entender qué clase de placer que obtiene de ayudar a la gente ... si alguien se atreve a tratar de ir en contra de la justicia de Medaka. No voy a perdonar!" , exclamó

Naruto asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo "Acéptalo Hyuga que has perdido."

Inclinando la cabeza Hyuga fulminó "Lost ... me perdonas?" murmuró "A quién le importa! Eres todo un dolor en el culo! ¿Sabes lo que significa tres veces Kendo?" , saltó de alegría maníaca mientras saltaba hacia ellos bokken eleva por encima de la cabeza.

Estaba a punto de golpear a Zenkichi, cuando de repente Naruto desaparecio y reapearecio en un instante golpeando al Hyuga contra la pared.

Estas bien Zenkichi pregunto Naruto.

S-Si respondo Zenkichi mirando sin poder creer lo rapido que se movio Naruto.

Fue tan rapido como Medaka, sino aun mas rapido penso Zenkichi.

Tras esta cadena de acontecimientos que parece como si todo el mundo estaba compartiendo el pasillo lo suficientemente amable Kendo bajo la instrucción de Hyuga. En cuanto a Naruto ... "No ...", respondió a un intento más de Medaka de llegar a unirse al consejo estudiantil.

"No veo por qué eres tan insistente en que no se incorporan incluso Zenkichi ya se unió." Afirmó que oculta su boca detrás de su abanico, como de costumbre.

Naruto suspiró y se frotó la frente. "Y yo no entiendo por qué sigues pidiendo que me uniera al que ya he dicho que no!" replicó. "No puedo darme el lujo de unirse al consejo. Es tan simple como eso." Él siguió su camino saludando a Zenkichi quien también fue caminando a su casa. "Ya has Zenkichi, no me necesitan." El aumento de su ritmo rápidamente desapareció Medaka detuvo tras él.

Zenkichi puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza. "Querías Naruto para unirse a nosotros?" se preguntó en voz alta mirando a su amigo de la infancia.

Medaka asintió con la cabeza. "Sí ... que será un valioso miembro del Consejo en lo que me va a oponer. Puedo ver claramente que dice lo que piensa y es uno de los pocos que sólo se preocupa por mi capacidad para seguir adelante con lo que digo. Si yo no 't guarda mi palabra, ya no me respetan ".

Zenkichi parpadeó sorprendido. "¿Cómo diablos a entender todo eso?" se preguntó mirando como Naruto desapareció de la vista.

Medaka reído "Zenkichi tenga que he estado equivocado sobre el carácter de una persona?"

«Sí», pensó, pero no lo dijo.

Final


	2. Chapter 2

Investigación

"Únete al consejo estudiantil!" Medaka gritó apuntando con su ventilador en la cara de Naruto que simplemente bostezó cansadamente.

"No." fue su respuesta mientras caminaba a su alrededor y dentro de la escuela. "Zenkichi nos vemos en compañero de clase." gritó agitando sobre su hombro.

Mirando a pie Naruto en el edificio Zenkichi miró Medaka que todavía tenía su brazo en alto. "Eso estuvo bien." Él murmuró sarcásticamente "Medaka-chan no creo que Naruto se unirá a nosotros." Zenkichi ofreció su propia opinión en cuanto cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Tonterías Zenkichi! Naruto se unirá a nosotros en el consejo estudiantil! Él será vice-presidente, creo." Medaka respondió tocando su abanico en la cabeza haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de Zenkichi.

"¿Por qué él puede ser vicepresidente, mientras que yo soy el gerente general de asuntos?" -le preguntó con desaliento caída de hombros mientras hablaba. "A pesar de que conozco ya."

"¡Eso es!" Medaka señaló. "Ustedes son menos propensos a estar en desacuerdo conmigo! Trabajo del vicepresidente es proporcionar argumentos a las decisiones del Presidente para que el presidente no actúa como si lo saben todo." Me explicó con calma su sonrisa nunca la decoloración. "Primer año Senju no están de acuerdo con tanta facilidad a todas mis ideas si su negativa constante es cualquier cosa ir cerca ... eso significa que tengo que convencerlo con mis palabras, y que hará que el consejo estudiantil aún más eficaz."

Zenkichi se rascó la cabeza "Supongo que puedo ver de dónde vienes, pero no se le niega porque no tiene el tiempo?" -le preguntó en referencia a las múltiples veces Naruto se negó diciendo que no tenía tiempo. "Por la forma en que usted dijo que estaría recibiendo un nuevo uniforme para los miembros del consejo estudiantil ... así que, cuando viene eso de?"

Medaka agitó la cuestión fuera. "Más pronto o más tarde, pero por ahora creo que tenemos que aprender un poco sobre el primer Senju años!"

Zenkichi hizo un "Oh" de sonido como él dio una palmada. "Ahora, ¿cómo lo hacemos?" -preguntó conseguir la sensación de que Medaka no haría algo tan simple como preguntar.

"Pedimos, por supuesto." Medaka muertos criticada Zenkichi mirando como si estuviera loco. La caída en el suelo Zenkichi simplemente se rió débilmente

"Yo he conocido." Se dijo a sí mismo como Medaka simplemente lo miró inquisitivamente. "Bien entonces hablamos con él en el almuerzo?" -preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudió el polvo. Asintiendo con la cabeza Medaka volvió hacia el edificio y entró a ir a su propia clase.

Cuando llegó el almuerzo alrededor de Medaka conoció Zenkichi en la entrada de la cafetería "Es Senju ahí dentro?" -preguntó suavemente doblar su abanico y guardarlo. "Ahora sería un buen momento para aprender un poco más acerca de nuestra amiga rubia."

Zenkichi se encogió de hombros "lo vi caminar en pero no lo vio salir por lo que supongo que todavía debe estar allí." Zenkichi respondió. Sinceramente ni siquiera sabía por qué quería Medaka Naruto en el consejo tan mal que parecía que ella perseguía tenazmente como Naruto mientras lo perseguía y que le molestaba un poco. "Medaka-chan ... Sé que he pedido antes, pero, ¿por qué quieres Naruto en el consejo tan mal?"

Medaka hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos. "Como he dicho ..." comenzó "Senju proporcionará información valiosa desde una perspectiva diferente, su opinión es diferente a la mía, y él también no retrocederá ante mí porque yo soy el presidente del cuerpo estudiantil." Hizo una pausa mientras miraba a Zenkichi "Y la mirada en sus ojos cuando lo veo, es la mirada de alguien que a luchado increibles batallas que solo alcanzariamos a soñar".

Lo dices en serio, preguntó antes de sacudir la cabeza "Si tú lo dices." Murmuró inseguro sobre el último carácter. "Vamos a hablar con Naruto antes de que termine el almuerzo." Sugirió que sostiene la puerta abierta a Medaka que asintió con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

"Senju podemos acompañarte?" -preguntó acercándose a la mesa donde Naruto estaba comiendo un plato de ramen para almorzar.

Levantó la vista hacia ellos por un momento, como si medir antes de encogerse de hombros el hombro en la indiferencia. "Claro, adelante." Él murmuró con la boca llena de comida. "Y antes de que preguntes no, yo no voy a formar parte del consejo de estudiantes." Habló de nuevo el corte de la cuestión antes de que incluso dejó la boca de Medaka.

Zenkichi se sentó "Naruto podría decirnos por qué no unirse a ... como por qué usted no tiene tiempo". Siguió viendo Naruto punto de responder de la misma manera que siempre lo hizo.

Naruto hizo una pausa y miró a los dos de ellos antes de tomar otro bocado de su almuerzo. "Tengo un trabajo a tiempo parcial que tengo que hacer." Dijo como si fuera obvio. "No puede darse el lujo de no ir a trabajar ya sabes." Siguió apretando los palillos por haber terminado su almuerzo.

Medaka apoyó "Hay una razón por la que tiene que trabajar es verdad?" -preguntó cruzando los brazos y las piernas. "Problemas financieros o similares." Ella asumió que causa Naruto para reír mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Más o menos". Admitió con una pequeña sonrisa "estoy pagando mi cuota." Admitió sorprendente Zenkichi quien parpadeó sorprendido. "Así como se puede ver que no puedo permitirme el tiempo para el consejo estudiantil."

Zenkichi casi golpeó la mesa mientras se levantaba. "¿Por qué sus padres hacen eso? Usted debe ser permitido para disfrutar plenamente de su vida escolar no gastan tratando de pagarlo!" -gritó cuing muchos de los otros estudiantes a mirar con sorpresa. "Lo siento." Zenkichi murmuró volviendo a sentarse como los otros estudiantes se alejaron.

Hubo un temblor sutil en el rostro de Naruto, una mirada y una sonrisa triste aparecio ante la mención de los padres que Zenkichi perdió pero Medaka no lo hizo. "Senju usted no tiene padres que lo hacen?" -le preguntó en voz baja cruzando las manos delante de su cara.

Naruto simplemente sonrió tristemente mientras se levantaba y se alejó. "Creo que esta conversación ha terminado." Dijo mientras salía de la cafetería Zenkichi dando vueltas en su asiento para ver que se vaya.

"Medaka-chan ... ¿crees que es así?" -le preguntó con preocupación. -Mierda No quise traer malos recuerdos ". Se maldijo a sí mismo por sus comentarios irreflexivos como Medaka observaba el lugar Naruto acababa de ocupar.

Aplaudir sus manos Medaka asintió con la cabeza "Sólo hay una manera de estar seguro." Ella decidió que ella se levantó y salió de la habitación Zenkichi siguiente cerca detrás de ella. "Lo vamos a seguir después de la escuela!"

Zenkichi tenía otra forma de gotas de sudor en la cabeza "¿No es acoso?" , preguntó retóricamente preguntó si esto era una buena idea. Fue, por supuesto, hizo caso.

Al final del día Medaka y Zenkichi podían ver colas Naruto fuera de los terrenos de la escuela. No parecía darse cuenta de que ya que nunca una vez miró por encima del hombro mientras se dirigía hacia la tienda de ramen donde trabajaba. "Mi globo!" oyeron un grito poco chica, mirando por encima vieron una niña mirando un globo rojo que había quedado atrapado en una rama baja colgante.

"Necesita ayuda niña?" Los dos miembros del Consejo observaron mientras Naruto se acercó y agarró el balón a la chica, que se ganó un gran abrazo de la pequeña que luego alegremente echó a correr hacia su madre que estaba en una cafetería cercana y saludando a ellos.

"Yo sabía que él era una persona compasiva." Medaka declaró a sabiendas que ella asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Poco después llegaron a la tienda de ramen y vieron como Naruto entró en la parte posterior con el fin de cambiar a su ropa de trabajo. "En realidad el curry ramen aquí es muy bueno." Informó Zenkichi quien asintió con la cabeza sin hacer nada.

"Espera ... has comido aquí antes?" -preguntó tratando de averiguar cuándo pudo haber ocurrido. "¿Cuándo?"

"Fue después de que el primer día de entrenamiento con el tercer año Moji y su grupo." Medaka explicó lo que había sucedido. "Y eso es lo que pasó."

Zenkichi miró. "¿Qué quiere decir eso es lo que pasó?" murmuró todavía confundido acerca de todo el asunto. Volviendo su atención a Naruto se sorprendió al ver a Naruto haciendo los fideos desde cero. "¿Quién hace de la nada más?" se preguntó en voz alta.

Medaka sonrió "Aparentemente primero Senju años hace." Dijo con una sonrisa. "Me sorprendió enterarme de eso." Ella admitió fácilmente viendo como Naruto terminó el lote que estaba trabajando cuando añadió al caldo y los ingredientes se fue antes de que él le entregó el producto terminado al propietario que lo dejó delante de una pareja de jóvenes que comenzó a comer.

Pronto llegó la fiebre del trabajo después de que muchos clientes comenzaron a entrar en la pequeña tienda de Naruto obligando a trabajar rápidamente al mismo tiempo que las mujeres jóvenes coqueteaban con él sin parar. "Parece bastante popular." Zenkichi observó mirando todo con interés.

Medaka asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo "Sí, parece de esa manera ¿no?" -preguntó retóricamente "Su turno debe terminar pronto", señaló el tiempo de cheques. Estirar las piernas se puso de pie después de haber tomado un asiento en una cafetería en la calle de la tienda de ramen para no parecer sospechoso.

Fiel a cambio de su predicción de Naruto terminó dentro de los diez minutos, ya que cambió de nuevo en su uniforme escolar y se alejó. "Vamos Zenkichi." Medaka llamó despertar Zenkichi que había quedado dormido. Luchando para mantenerse al día con su Zenkichi bostezó mientras trataba de despertarse.

Siguieron a Naruto a un complejo promedio de apartamentos en donde al parecer vivió "Sabes ... me he estado preguntando ... ¿cómo se va a ver si realmente tiene padres o no?" Zenkichi preguntó mientras se encontraban en la entrada del complejo.

"Facíl vamos a escuchar a la puerta para otros latidos si sólo hay uno, entonces él vive por su cuenta si hay más de lo que tiene la familia." Ella respondió haciendo boca de Zenkichi caiga.

"¿Es eso posible?" -preguntó en shock. Estando ignorado a regañadientes siguió Medaka hasta la puerta de Naruto donde ella apoyó la cabeza contra la barrera de madera indicando a Zenkichi para estar tranquilo mientras escuchaba.

De repente la puerta se abrió como Medaka se congeló en su lugar ahuecando sus oídos para oír mejor. "¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo?" Naruto hizo una pequeña mueca en su rostro mientras su mirada se movió al ver la extraña escena frente a él.

Zenkichi tragó saliva nerviosamente "Yo acabamos de venir a ver cómo estabas." Mintió horriblemente

Naruto suspiró mientras se pellizcó el puente de su nariz para detener el próximo dolor de cabeza "¡Adelante, entonces." Murmuró haciéndose a un lado dejando que los dos pulg

Medaka que se recuperó casi instantáneamente se echó a reír cuando ella aceptó la invitación "veo que usted no vive en paz!" , afirmó antes de sentarse en el sofá. "Se puede saber dónde están sus padres?" -preguntó mirando a la cara de Naruto.

Naruto se sentó frente a ellos y cruzó las manos delante de su cara. "¿Por qué te importa?" -le preguntó con enojo mirando a los dos de ellos. "Ya es bastante molesto para mí que me ha seguido todo el camino a la escuela. Y ahora me preguntas por mi familia?" gruñó.

Zenkichi vio que las cosas no iban bien hasta que se corta en la conversación. "Sólo queríamos aprender un poco acerca de usted que es todo." Informó a la rubia que se volvió su mirada sobre Zenkichi.

"Y eso te da derecho a husmear en mi vida personal?" -preguntó amenazadoramente "Hay maneras más fáciles de aprender acerca de otras maneras más seguras, también." La amenaza que implicaba el comentario quedó en el aire.

Medaka levantó la mano para detener su diatriba "Senju-san estoy seguro de que sería cierto al suponer que si se hubiera utilizado una ruta más amable que nos realmente no aprender nada de ti." Ella abrió su abanico y se tapó la boca con ella. "Sólo queremos saber la verdad."

Naruto visiblemente se calmó mientras suspiraba "Bien preguntar cualquier pregunta que quieras Voy a responder a lo que me apetece contestar." Él gimió cuando él se hundió en la silla.

Medaka asintió con la cabeza mientras consideraba lo que quería saber "Su nombre real?" -preguntó ella con honestidad.

"Naruto Senju Namikaze." Él respondió rápidamente antes de inclinarse hacia la izquierda y descansando tranquilamente en la silla que ocupaba. "Eso fue algo serio en cuestión?" -preguntó con una gota de sudor.

Zenkichi rió nerviosamente. "Bueno ... tal vez ..." comenzó mientras reflexionaba sobre algunas de sus preguntas. "¿Dónde nació usted?" -preguntó queriendo saber un poco más sobre su nuevo amigo.

"Un pueblo". Era vaga respuesta de Naruto

Medaka considera esto como le pidió a su siguiente pregunta "¿Quiénes son sus padres?" Naruto sonrió al ver la forma en la rotonda le preguntó si sus padres estaban vivos.

"Leyendas". Respondió deleitándose con el desconcierto parece tanto a los miembros del consejo de estudiantes le dieron. "¿Eso es todo?" -preguntó al ver que se estaban quedando en silencio.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido por su cuenta?" Zenkichi preguntó impulsivamente.

Naruto sonrió con una sonrisa triste antes de responder "mucho tiempo,mucho tiempo". Le susurró antes de levantarse y caminar a la cocina. "¿Quieren algo de beber?" Naruto preguntó excavar alrededor de su refrigerador.

"Agua para mí por favor" Zenkichi gritó mientras Medaka secundó la petición. Echar a una taza de agua Naruto dio tanto una copa antes de sentarse con una taza de té. "Hey Naruto ¿cuál es la verdadera razón por la que no se unirá al consejo de estudiantes?" Zenkichi preguntó con curiosidad.

"No tengo tiempo ..." Naruto respondió honestamente "Yo trabajo siete días a la semana con el fin de pagar la matrícula, alquiler, tiendas de comestibles, y lo que no." Naruto explicó sorbiendo su té. "Así que realmente no puedo formar parte del consejo." Finalizó con un gesto de la cabeza.

Zenkichi asintió con la cabeza en la comprensión "Está bien ... lo entiendo." Afirmó que terminó su agua y se puso de pie. "¿Vamos a Medaka-chan?" -preguntó cambiando su mirada hacia Kurokami quien se limitó a asentir con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a Naruto como buscando algún indicio de que podía utilizar para cambiar de opinión. Al no ver nada de lo que estaba buscando, se levantó y siguió a Zenkichi por la puerta.

Naruto vio marcharse con una sonrisa y un saludo. "Siento lo de mentir Presidente ... Zenkichi, pero yo sólo quiero una vida normal." Él susurró en voz baja mientras miraba a una planta cercana, donde si uno fuera a mirar bien de cerca verían el contorno de una mezcla cuadrada en la pared cerca de la cual la planta descansó. "Después de todo, un estudiante que trabaja a tiempo parcial no podían permitirse un lugar como este." Naruto siguió hablando para sí mismo mientras tranquilamente cerró la puerta. "Sólo hacía falta un poco de suerte ...". Cerró la puerta y se echó a reír en voz baja a sí mismo con mucha confianza de que no sería molestado por el anormal Kurokami Medaka más.

Medaka se detuvo y se volvió bruscamente para enfrentarse a la compleja que acababan de dejar. "Zenkichi me he estado preguntando ... ¿cuánto cree usted que el alquiler de uno de los apartamentos es?" -preguntó mirando por encima de todo el complejo.

Zenkichi detuvo cuando se dio la vuelta "Ahora que lo dices tu te ves un poco caro para un estudiante que vive por sí mismos." Murmuró entrecerrando los ojos.

Medaka se echó a reír cuando ella se tapó la boca "Creo que Senju-san ha sacado con éxito uno más de nuestros ojos." Ella murmuró con los ojos muy interesante reflexiono Medaka "está decidido entonces ..." murmuró chasqueando su cierre del ventilador. "Lo vamos a reclutar en el consejo estudiantil no importa qué!" declaró como Zenkichi asintió con la cabeza mirando con enojo leve en el complejo donde vivía Naruto.

Final

¡Esperamos que todos le gusta, sé que esto es mucho más corto que el primer capítulo, pero esto es de mi propia creación y que no tiene respaldo en un capítulo real de Medaka Caja. Algunos pueden estar decepcionados de que no fui en el pasado de Naruto más, pero si hiciera eso arruinaría la diversión.

Cosas que pueden necesitar una explicación:

Naruto engañar Zenkichi y Medaka - Naruto en este momento ha llegado a dominar sus poderes como un Jinchuuriki y también como un sabio le da la paciencia y la inteligencia (tipo de) impulsado por el deseo de ser normal que no quiere meterse con Medaka en absoluto sabiendo por la observación de que está lejos de ser normal. También esto sirve para demostrar que Naruto es en torno al nivel de Medaka en la capacidad

La situación financiera de Naruto - jugaba un poco y ganó como siempre, pero en la actualidad se esconde este hecho (y el dinero)

Alright siguiente capítulo se remonta al argumento podría entrar en algunos capítulos de la actual Medaka Caja manga. Aún no estoy seguro hasta la próxima!


End file.
